Dandelion
Dandelion (Polish: Jaskier, supposed real name: Julian Alfred Pankratz viscount de Lettenhove, although the title might be false) - a poet, minstrel, bard and the closest friend of witcher Geralt of Rivia. He studied poetry and music for four years at the Academy of Oxenfurt (during he studies, he achieved the reputation of a sloth, drunkard and idiot), later becoming a professor (after passing the exams with exceptional results) and taught students for a year, and then left the academy to travel the world. He still visits Oxenfurt from time to time to give guest lectures. In very few years he gained worldwide fame and became known as one of the best minstrels in the Northern Kingdoms, and his best known song is the Ballad of the Lion Cub of Cintra. He also gained the reputation of the biggest womanizer in the world - he even managed to conquer the heart of Anna Henrietta, the ruler of Toussaint. During his travels with Geralt Dandelion started to write his memoirs, entitled "Half a Century of Poetry". He is very handsome and sometimes is mistaken for an elf or half-elf. Movie and TV series In The Hexer movie and TV series, Dandelion was played by Zbigniew Zamachowski. Notes * Dandelion's original Polish name, "Jaskier", literally means "Buttercup", but was changed in the English translation because "Buttercup" sounds too feminine in English. * In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss Merigold is called "Triss Ranuncul". * Danusia Stok translated the name as Dandilion in The Last Wish. In other languages: * Czech - Marigold * English - Dandelion * German - Rittersporn * Polish - Jaskier * French - Jaskier * Spanish - Jaskier * Russian - Лютик * Lithuanian - Vėdrynas In the game, Dandelion seems no less of a womanizer than his depiction in the books, but "womanizer" sounds so pejorative, perhaps "ladies man" might be more apt. He has a ready smile for any and all the lovely ladies he meets, and is more than willing to give of not just his time and singing talents. His profession as a bard has lead him to acquire quite a vast amount of folklore, which comes in handy on occasion for his best friend, Geralt of Rivia, the witcher. Geralt only hears about Dandelion in the first Act of the game, but in Act II he finally gets to meet him face to face at Shani's house when she has a little get together to celebrate his arrival in town. This is when they get a chance to catch up and we get to hear a little about Geralt's past. He is also an avid dice poker player, a sharper even. From Act III onward, Geralt can play him for the sheer pleasure of the game and orens, but for experience points, it is only in Act IV that he can play the bard as part of the Sharper quest. Associated quests * Alvin * Dandelion's Lute * Dice Poker: The Sharper * Free Elves * Identity * Old Friend of Mine * The Heat of the Day * The Source Journal Entry In the premium module "Side Effects", Dandelion serves as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, he is also the central character around which the story revolves. Journal Entry In the premium module "The Price of Neutrality", Dandelion serves only as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, but does not appear as a character in the story. Gallery Image:People Dandelion.png|Dandelion in the computer game Image:Jaskier.JPG|In the graphic novels Image:Jaskier z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie Image:Jaskier z gry.jpg|In The Witcher computer game Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:Characters in the graphic novels Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue de:Rittersporn es:Jaskier fr:Jaskier pl:Jaskier es:Jaskier